


Au plus profond des ténèbres

by Tsukiss



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Nightmares, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiss/pseuds/Tsukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les cauchemars de Will sont de pire en pire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au plus profond des ténèbres

**_Froid..._ **

_Je sens le froid m'envahir._

**_Si froid..._ **

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux._

_**Rouge.** _

_Le sol est couvert de sang._  
_Je me trouve dans un lieu que je ne connais pas._  
_Je regarde autour de moi, mais ne voie rien que du sang s'étendre à l'horizon._  
_Le sang me monte maintenant jusqu'aux genoux._  
_Ma tête tourne, je me sens nauséeux._

_Quelque chose m'agrippe la cheville._  
_Je secoue ma jambe frénétiquement pour tenter de m'en défaire._  
_Je sens la chose monter le long de ma jambe._  
_Ça ressemble à de la fumée très dense._

_La chose me fait tomber, je me retrouve submergé par le liquide rouge._  
_Je me vois entrainé au plus profond des ténèbres._  
_Je sens la chose sombre s'enrouler autour de mon corps._  
_Je tends le bras vers la surface où une main m'agrippe et me tire._  
_Je crois être sauvé, je vois le visage d'Hannibal._  
_Je constate alors que la chose n'a pas disparu ; mon propre corps en est maintenant constitué._

_Hannibal m'adresse alors un sourire carnassier._  
_Il lève lentement sa main._  
_Je fixe les longs doigts du docteur sans pouvoir bouger._  
_Les doigts deviennent des griffes, Hannibal a un mouvement brusque et sa main mortelle vient transpercer ma poitrine._  
_Je ressens alors une extrême douleur et vois mon cœur se faire arracher de mon corps._  
_Je ne peux que lever lentement la tête et fixer Hannibal avec effroi._

_Le visage du docteur se transforme. Son sourire devient inhumain, ses dents s'allongent jusqu'à devenir des crocs._  
_Il porte le cœur battant à sa bouche déformée et le dévore._  
_Du sang gicle sur son visage et le mien._  
_Je suis toujours debout, immobile comme si quelque chose voulait que je voie ces horreurs._  
_Je n'arrive même pas à cligner des yeux._

_Soudain, Hannibal... Non._  
_Soudain, le **monstre** m'agrippe violemment le cou jusqu'à planter ses griffes acérées dans ma nuque et à y laisser des marques._

_La bouche du monstre couvre alors la mienne dans un semblant de baiser._  
_La langue du monstre vient s'enrouler autour de la mienne._  
_Je sens un goût métallique m'envahir mais n'arrive pas à crier._

 

 

Will se réveilla brusquement et jeta les couvertures pour se relever.  
Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.  
Il regarda son réveil.

 

_Quatre heures trente-sept. Je suis à Wolf Trap, Virginie. Mon nom est Will Graham._

 

Il tenta de se calmer et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Après plusieurs minutes il se leva pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

  
Il se regardait dans la glace quand sa main, qui se trouvait sur sa nuque, passa sur ce qu'il semblait être des traces de griffes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon tumblr: tsukiss.tumblr.com
> 
> Mon twitter: https://twitter.com/T_S_U_K_l_S_S


End file.
